Typically, more than one aperture is required to cover a bandwidth of greater than four octaves. In addition, most wideband direction finding (DF) arrays are resistively loaded to reduce overmoding in order to preserve the desired amplitude and phase response for an accurate angle of arrival (AoA) solution. This loading can dramatically reduce gain by an order of magnitude, or more, relative to the dielectric lens array, thus compromising system sensitivity.